Kokuryū (Dragón Negro)
by zanka no tachi
Summary: Ignorado y olvidado, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki se ve sumergido en la oscuridad más encontró ayuda donde menos lo esperaba. Completo, trata de seguir adelante pero la vida tiene otros planes para él. ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre con un ser más allá de su comprensión? Nadie puede saber lo que le aguarda, pero una cosa es segura, no solo el mundo está a punto de cambiar drásticamente


Hey chicos y chicas de fanfiction, me presento una vez más para aquellos que no tienen el placer de conocerme: yo soy Zanka no Tachi, escritor novato, amante del anime/manga y estudiante de preparatoria, quien les trae un nuevo proyecto en el que he estado trabajando últimamente.

Bueno, la verdad es que no es nuevo, de hecho este fue uno de los dos proyectos que derivaron de mi primer idea para hacer un fanfic, el otro seria Yamigakure que está teniendo muy buena recepción ¡Gracias por eso lectores!, es gracias a su apoyo que continuo escribiendo; pero sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capítulo que es más un prólogo que cualquier otra cosa. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**Prólogo **_

_**- "Despertar" -**_

Hi no Kuni, el país del fuego, lugar donde inicia nuestra historia, más específicamente en sus bosques donde un pequeño niño de unos 7 años corría con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de huir de su antigua vida, tratando de cambiar la asquerosa verdad que tenía que soportar, de alejarse de todos y de todo, de su familia y de esa aldea que solo le recordaba el amargo sabor de la soledad. Realmente odiaba todo eso, pero lo peor es que su propia familia lo llevo al camino de la soledad y del dolor que estaba sintiendo; acercándose a lo que le prometió aquel imponente ser

Este pequeño niño rubio se llama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato el "Kiiroi Senko" (Rayo Amarillo) y de Uzumaki Kushina la "Akai Ha" (Hoja Roja), hermano de los contenedores del Kyubi no Youko (Demonio de Nueve Colas) los mellizos Aiko y Yusei, los "salvadores" de konoha; niños mimados si le preguntas al pequeño, pero eso es otra historia.

Sucede que hace ya 7 años el rey de los Bijuu (Bestia con Cola) ataco la aldea casi devastándola en el proceso pero gracias a los esfuerzos combinados del Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen y de su padre, fue detenido siendo sellados en sus entonces recién nacidos hermanos, conteniendo cada uno la mitad de dicha existencia.

El incidente fue clasificado como un desastre natural y sus hermanos fueron nombrados los salvadores de la aldea ya que, en un gran y ceremonial discurso, Yondaime informo a toda la población que ellos eran los carceleros que mantenían a raya a la bestia, conteniéndola en sus pequeños cuerpos. La aldea no dudo en las palabras de su querido líder y ese mismo día se llenó de festejos y celebraciones.

Nadie advirtió sobre él bebe con curiosas marcas en las mejillas que lloraba en las entrañas de la mansión Hokage, el primogénito del matrimonio Uzumaki Namikaze, quien para esos momentos tenía casi 1 un año cumplido, quien esperaba inquieto a sus padres quienes atendían a unos llorosos mellizos el hospital de la hoja; nadie sabría que estos acontecimientos darían un giro total al destino

Verán, la historia del primogénito Namikaze era algo que no todos los días se ve. El nació y fue objeto de atenciones por parte de sus padres, ya que eran primerizos; fue dotado de amor y protección hasta el fatídico día en que el Kyubi ataco, desde ese momento fue dejado de lado cada vez más ya que los pequeños necesitaban una mayor atención, era comprensible hasta cierto punto ya que tenían una masa de gigantesca chakra contenida en sus jóvenes cuerpos, por lo que recaía en sus padres la continua necesidad de mantenerlos a salvo evitando que el poder se filtrara de alguna forma. Si bien esto es entendible, no era entendible que dejaran al mayor a tal grado de que si no lloraba no lo recordaran. Era triste, pero era verdad, con el tiempo el matrimonio dejo completamente a parte al niño rubio quien se tuvo que valer casi por su cuenta, casi, sino fuera por el apoyo de un pelinegro. Una de las personas más valiosas para Naruto

Recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida, el día en el que alguien al fin lo noto y confió en el a tal punto de lo llamo "hermano". Había huido de casa, como se la había hecho costumbre, dirigiéndose a lo profundo de una zona boscosa que encontró, con la esperanza de que sus padres notaran su ausencia, irían a buscarlo, lo encontrarían, reflexionarían sobre sus errores y volverían a casa para ser una familia feliz. El tiempo paso quedando el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, doce horas, doce horas se quedó el pequeño Naruto varado en el bosque y ni un alma se presentó, para esos momentos ya lloraba desconsoladamente al saberse por completo ignorado hasta el punto en el que se quedó allí dormido, en la fría intemperie sin haber leído el cartel que existía en la malla que delimitaba esa área donde se leía "Zona 44"

Despertó después, siendo llamado por una voz, al parecer de un joven – Niño, niño… ¿estás bien? – el pequeño rubio abrió los ojos poco a poco, reacciono mas rápido pensando que probablemente sería su padre quien lo llamaba pero una vez que su visión se volvió nítida solo encontró a un hombre de cabello negro vistiendo en un traje ANBU, lo cual hizo que se deprimiera bajando la cabeza – Si, estoy bien señor - bajo la cabeza tratando de evitar las lágrimas mientras el pelinegro apretaba los dientes ¿Cómo rayos era que un niño de uno años estuviera solo en el bosque? Eso era inhumano, ¡por dios ese sitio era conocido como "el bosque de la muerte"!, un sitio donde solo se podían adentrar los ninjas experimentados sin sufrir peligro de muerte, el solo pensar lo que le podría pasar al joven que tenía al frente le hacía hervir la sangre ante tal irresponsabilidad – Niño, dime, eres de la aldea – aun con la cabeza baja el pequeño asintió sollozando un poco – Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Estaba decidido, el joven podía sentir su ira desbordándose, encontraría a sus padre y les daría una lección o dos – Na…Naruto – respondió llevando sus manitas a los ojos tratando de limpiar el salino liquido de sus ojos azules - ¿Tienes familia? – el niño ya no aguanto más y empezó a llorar a rienda suelta, en un principio el ANBU pensó que era huérfano y había tocado una fibra sensible, rápidamente desestimo esto al notar las ropas del chico que si bien eran algo viejas estaban totalmente limpias, por lo que tomo al niño de los hombros buscando una respuesta la cual solo lo hizo enojar a un límite que nunca creyó posible.

Allí mismo, en lo profundo del bosque, Naruto le conto todo a la persona que estaba frente a él, sin saber quién era o si le estaba prestando atención. Le conto sobre su familia, sus descuidos, su huida y el hecho de que se quedó allí sin que sus familia se diese cuenta de que huyo. Para cuando termino podía sentir la intensa aura asesina que despedía su acompañante quien escucho atento cada una de sus palabras, decir que estaba enojado no sería más que una mentira, ahora estaba por completo enfurecido, por años sostuvo la idea de que su líder era una persona intachable apegada a la aldea y a su familia, pero ahora se encuentra con que su hijo mayor está solo y a merced de sabrá dios que tantas cosas en un área donde solo deberían permitirse jounin, en sus manos hilillos de sangre eran apreciables y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes tratando de reprimirse

Se detuvo cuando vio al pequeño temblar como gelatina ante su mortal aura, empezó a inhalar y exhalar para bajar sus humos y suspirando volvió a la normalidad – Naruto, ¿quisieras acompañarme a casa? – el chico termino de limpiar sus lágrimas sintiéndose mucho mejor de por fin hablar con alguien y sacar toda esa frustración de su ser; miro al sujeto con duda, tal vez era pequeño e ingenuo pero no era tonto como para irse con alguien que acababa de conocer, más en su interior algo le decía que debía ir con él, tal vez era porque esta persona era el único que lo observo, tal vez por el hecho de que fue el primero en notar su existencia, pero fuese cual fuese el motivo el asintió acercándose al ANBU

– ¡Bien! Entonces vamos que todavía tengo que preparar la cena – el Namikaze ladeo su cabeza ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino del joven quien al verlo comenzado a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca – Creo que me emocione – al vero de esa forma le recordó un poco a su "madre" cuando se enojaba con su "padre" ya que regresaba muy tarde del trabajo – Ok, este… este… emmm – para ese momento el chico apenas se daba cuenta de que no conocía ni el nombre de la persona con la que estaba por irse sacando otra andada de nerviosas risas del mismo – Cierto, cierto, todavía no me he presentado, ¡qué descuidado soy! – soltó unas carcajadas y sin saberlo ponía tanto nervioso como feliz al niño Uzumaki – Deja me presento chico, mi nombre es Shisui, Uchiha Shisui – el rubio solo asintió con una sonrisa empezando a caminar junto al pelinegro, sin darse cuenta de que cambiaría su vida

Así fue como todo empezó a cambiar, Naruto visitaría a Shisui de forma cada vez más frecuente solo separándose cuando tenía que regresar a casa a dormir, en ocasiones ni para eso ya que el Uchiha lo alojaba en su casa, la verdad era que Shisui se sentía un poco solitario después de la muerte de su padre y últimamente con las misiones ANBU casi no interactuaba con Itachi a quien consideraba un hermano, por eso mismo la llegada del rubio a su vida origino dos cosas: un naciente odio al Yondaime por su irresponsabilidad y un afecto al Uzumaki quien con el tiempo comenzó a llamarlo Shisui-aniki, tal fue el lazo que ambos desarrollaron que el Uchiha dejo sus responsabilidades como miembro de los cazadores especiales y expresó su deseo de volver a ser jounin de esa forma conviviría más con su Otouto (Hermano menor) sin abandonar sus actividades ninja. El Hokage le pregunto el porqué de su decisión teniendo como respuesta un deseo de conocerse más profundamente ya que después del fallecimiento de Kagami se quedó sin familia directa, podía tener al clan pero ninguno de ellos lo entendería; el Namikaze acepto sin darse cuenta como durante toda la conversación Shisui estuvo a punto de lanzársele y darle una paliza allí mismo

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Naruto prácticamente vivía junto con su "hermano mayor" solo quedándose ocasionalmente en casa por las noches, se sentía mucho mejor con la compañía y apoyo del Uchiha que con la soledad y el vacío de su familia; además le sumaba el hecho de que recientemente su hermano le presento a su mejor amigo Uchiha Itachi, con quien congenio de inmediato, sentimiento que fue recibido y regresado, al parecer a ambos pelinegros les gustaba esa actitud tan contrastante con las que tenía los miembros de su clan en general

Uno de esos días en lo que se quedó en casa, escucho algo que realmente llamo su atención. Su padrino el Gamma Sennin (Sabio de los Sapos) Jiraiya llego a visitar a sus padre y a sus hermanos, para colmo dejándolo de lado también, cosa que le interesaba menos desde que conoció al Uchiha, le pareció raro el hecho de que se quedó hasta tarde, más específicamente hasta después de que sus hermanos se fueron a dormir. No escucho mucho de lo que hablaron pero pudo ver miradas de curiosidad, sorpresa e incluso de temor en los rostros de sus progenitores, sin embargo hubo algo que sí pudo escuchar nítidamente, algo a lo que el peliblanco llamo "profecía del gran sabio"

_"__Cuando el "ser antiguo" despierte_

_Aquel a quien incluso los dioses temieron_

_La batalla de mil días comenzara_

_Y regresando desde su confinamiento_

_El "ser de destrucción" se abrirá paso una vez más_

_Guiando a quien debe ser guiado_

_Alzarlo desde su oscuridad_

_Mostrándole el verdadero camino_

_Le dará al mundo una verdadera esperanza_

_Antes de que llegue su final"_

No escucho más, prefiriendo regresar a su cuarto a descansar, sin escuchar los planes que formaban los adultos para los "elegidos"

Sus "hermanos" le comentaron algo sobre "entrenamiento" la sola palabra lo hacía muy feliz por el hecho de que hace unos meses sus padres iniciaron el entrenamiento de Yusei y Aiko, olvidándose de él, claro que les pidió entrenar mas no le hacían mucho caso; no quería quedarse atrás ni mucho menos, después de todo su sueño era ser Hokage, el más grande que jamás existiera. Ya hacia un tiempo que Naruto les conto a sus hermanos mayores sobre su sueño, al principio se rieron y esto deprimió al niño no fue hasta que le explicaron que no era una risa de burla sino más bien una de sorpresa, ellos comentaron en varias ocasiones cuál sería su futuro y ahora llegaba con el sueño de ser Hokage, les resultaba divertido mas no tonto y ellos lo ayudarían de una u otra forma

Si bien nunca le enseñaron nada relevante o peligroso si le dieron clases de teoría básica, concepto de chakra, control básico de chakra y algunas materias teóricas como fue la historia; siempre se quejó por eso, mientras sus mimados hermanos entrenaban cosas fabulosas él estaba varado leyendo algunas cosas rara sobre la fundación de la aldea o demás cosas aburridas sobre los clanes de la aldea.

Los Uchiha le dijeron que por varias razones no podían enseñarle cosas complicadas, en primera porque era una ventaja injusta para los demás niños y que si bien sus hermanos eran entrenados eso no significaba que tendría que hacer lo mismo, que les demostrara que aun así sería más fuerte que ellos, también estaban otros asuntos como el hecho de que estaba muy ocupados con el creciente número de misiones, que no tenían un campo de entrenamiento adecuado y otras cosas. Aun así le dieron las bases de control de chakra para que este creciera continuamente y tuviera un mejor concepto además de que su dominio fuera tal que no necesitara mucho para aprender jutsus cuando fuera el momento. Ocasionalmente le darían entrenamientos físicos para que ganara fuerza junto con lecciones de taijutsu (Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo) básicas

Felizmente realizo dichos entrenamientos, concentrándose para mantener una hoja en su frente, después fue una roca, trepo por los árboles y cuando menos lo pensó ya caminaba sobre el agua, le dijeron que era sin duda sorprendente ya que su clan se caracterizaba por sus enormes reservas de energía, que él tuviera semejante control era nada menos que irreal. Aprendió sobre la meditación, como esta servía para sincronizar el cuerpo junto a la mente y en casos más extremos a la misma naturaleza, se corría el rumor de que el maestro del actual Hokage era capaz de sincronizarse con la naturaleza misma obteniendo increíbles habilidades; con esto en mente el joven se dispuso a meditar tratando de obtener algo similar sin resultado alguno, pero en ocasiones sentía una rara pulsación dentro de su cuerpo, como si algo estuviese tratando de salir cosa que desestimo inmediatamente, no era que tuviese algo en su interior… ¿verdad?

La rutina de su vida siguió su rumbo, alejándose de su familia y estando más cerca de Shisui- niisan; quien para sus ya 7 años le leía cuentos, historias, lo educo y enseño sobre la vida tanto como debía saber para esa corta edad. Viendo al final del día el ocaso, riendo y jugando como una pareja de hermanos, en todo menos en la sangre

Nunca diviso en aquel horizonte que las cosas cambiarían muy pronto

Para el día del séptimo cumpleaños de los mellizos Uzumaki-Namikaze todo era fiesta dentro de la aldea ya que también era el festejo de la derrota del nueve colas, todos reían, bebían, festejaban le derrota del rey de las bestias con cola a manos de los Namikaze, o al menos la mayoría de ellos.

En la mansión Hokage se daba un gran festejo, los líderes de los clanes charlaban alegremente mientras sus contrapartes femeninas hacían lo mismo, cuchicheando sobre algún evento reciente o sobre los pequeños herederos que jugaban de un lado a otro, y claro Naruto los veía a todos distantes desde el segundo piso de la casa, oculto entre las sombras. Nunca bajaba pera esos festejos, de todos modos terminaría en las afueras de la casa viendo las estrellas esperando si Itachi o Shisui irían para pasar el tiempo, pero no era posible, ambos estaban fuera de la aldea por alguna estúpida misión y no regresarían, al menos no ese día

Cuando la reunión llego al punto en el que incluso los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios) que seguían leales a la aldea, Tsunade y Jiraiya, asistieron, Namikaze Minato llamo la atención de todos, dio un discurso algo largo pero sobre todo emotivo sobre como la aldea necesitaba mantenerse fuerte y como la siguiente generación seria la clave para esto, a Naruto le empezó a dar mala espina todo esto más cuando el líder de la aldea comento que esos cambios empezarían cuanto antes justo después de esas palabras llamo a sus hijos, bueno a dos de ellos, y con esto empezó la tragedia

En cuanto estuvieron frente a él, nombro a Yusei, al ser el hijo "mayor", como próximo heredero y líder del clan mientras que a Aiko, de manos de la misma Kushina, se le otorgo la espada que pasaba de generación en generación dentro del clan, la legendaria "Shinku no Uzu" (Espiral Carmesí), una katana única dentro de las naciones elementales y una de las más grandes forjas existentes en el continente

Naruto se quedó en un shock total mientras todos los asistentes aplaudían, al mismo tiempo su padre junto con su padrino se acercaron a su hermana dándole a firmar un enorme pergamino, la invocación de los sapos ya tenía un heredero

Igualmente y como si no fuera lo peor, vio como el Sandaime se puso al lado de su hermano entregándole un pergamino también solo que más pequeño de bordes cafés, todos en la sala incluyéndolo sabían de qué se trataba, por primera ocasión en la historia, el pergamino del clan de los monos sería firmado por alguien ajeno al clan Sarutobi.

El ambiente de júbilo contrastaba con la incredulidad del niño ojiazul quien veía como lo poco que era suyo por derecho le era arrebatado, se olvidaron de el a tal punto que no recordaban si quiera su existencia dándole lo que le quedaba a su hermano, el liderazgo de clan era lo último ya que al ser el primogénito él debía heredar dicho puesto, pero ahora ¿qué le quedaba? Solo su sueño, cosa que se quebró en pedazos con las siguientes palabras, aquellas que mantendría grabadas en su pequeña mente

_"__Desde ahora les muestro el futuro de Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas)… he aquí al próximo Gondaime Hokage (Quinta Sombra del Fuego)"_

Así todo mundo estallo en felicitaciones a su hermano rubio, Yusei, quien acababa de ser nombrado próximo a ser el líder de la aldea. El festejo siguió, los líderes y herederos felicitando a los mellizos quienes no abandonaron su enorme sonrisa sin saber que en la planta superior, en silencio, el primogénito lloraba lágrimas como no lo había hecho desde que conoció a su hermano; sus sueños y esperanzas le acababan de ser arrebatadas por su propia familia, reducidas a nada.

Se fue de ese lugar, sin ser notado, corrió y corrió sin cesar llegando a donde se encontraba la casa de su hermano vacía ya que se encontraba fuera de la aldea. Entro y se aferró a las sabanas de la cama que ocupaba cuando dormía en ese lugar esperando que su hermano llegara y pudiera desahogarse en su hombro. Nunca más seria del mismo modo sin embargo

Despertó la mañana del día siguiente, extrañamente no fue por los rayos del sol sino por la ausencia de los mismos, dirigió su mirada afuera por medio de la ventana para ver como el cielo tenia nubes grises, un día nublado y deprimente como su espíritu.

Salió de la casa dispuesto a salir del complejo, sin notarlo choco contra alguien cayendo pesadamente al suelo, levanto su mirada topándose con una de sus dos personas valiosas, Itachi Uchiha estaba frente suyo. Normalmente se levantaría, le contaría sus problemas, charlarían un rato e irían a comer ramen ya sea a Ichiraku o a la casa del pelinegro donde su madre cocinaba uno realmente sabroso, mas no hizo nada la notar las lágrimas que caían del rostro de su "aniki", estaba a punto de preguntar cuando este se arrodillo para quedar de frente, empujo levemente su frente con su dedo índice y al instante vio como sus ojos adoptaron tres tomoes dando paso al tan afamado sharingan pero no se detuvo allí, no, los tomoes giraron rápidamente expandiéndose al punto de formas un extraño shuriken de tres puntas curvas; después de eso todo comenzó a volverse negro y antes de caer inconsciente escucho algunas palabras, como un suave susurro "… su voluntad reside en ti ahora"

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, lo único que habitaba su mente era el intenso dolor en sus ojos, sabía que ya era tarde por las pocas personas que transitaban en las calles del complejo Uchiha donde de alguna manera entraba y salía cual fantasma, nada nuevo en realidad, ser ignorado por todos tenía una ventaja. Tránsito de forma rápida esquivando a la gente sin embargo se detuvo cuando su atención fue captada por el hilo de una conversación, la misma daba lugar donde un conjunto de hombres conversaban. Escucho las palabras que lo marcarían de por vida: "Uchiha Shisui está muerto, su cuerpo fue encontrado en el rio Nakano"

Se rompió, algo en su ser quedo completamente desquebrajado al escuchar dichas palabras, no lo podía creer, su hermano, estaba… muerto.

Camino como un zombi repitiendo esas palabras y, llegando a las puertas del complejo, estallo, sus lágrimas fluyeron por sus ojos y grito desconsolado echándose a correr sin rumbo

A donde iba o que pasaría, no tenía idea, únicamente corrió perdiéndose en lo profundo del bosque

Después de un rato, ya sin fuerzas, sucumbió cayendo por una ladera haciéndose algunas contusiones en el proceso. Rodo quedando inconsciente debido a la falta de fuerzas junto al dolor en su corazón

Abrió sus ojos después de un rato en un extraño lugar, no había mucha luz y la humedad era notable en todas partes, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de localizarse y al no notar nada familiar bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción, lo único que le faltaba ¡se había perdido!

Se levantó lentamente apoyándose en una estructura rocosa a su lado, hecho un manojo de emociones por todo lo ocurrido. Con fuerza pateo la misma estructura por la frustración y tristeza que llenaba su ser, siguió haciéndolo como si pudiera sacar algo de sus emociones de esa manera, nunca noto como las "rocas" comenzaban a moverse.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a encontrar una salida sino fuese por el enorme temblor que azoto la cueva, miro en todas direcciones como si esperara divisar el origen de aquel evento sin obtener nada en cambio cayó al suelo sintiendo como algo empezaba a moverse detrás suyo.

Giro su cabeza en busca de respuesta pero no advirtió lo que encontró, delante suyo se encontraba una enorme criatura, no podía ver que era solo sabía que debía ser gigantesca por el mismo hecho de que la cueva de por si era enorme y la criatura apenas y cabía en ese sitio. Al no observar algún órgano visual trato de escapar con la esperanza de que, fuera lo que fuera, esa cosa no lo notara sin embargo no fue así ya que un gran ojo completamente blanco brillo entre las sombras y Naruto se sintió observado por aquel apéndice ¡Menudo momento para que alguien, o mejor dicho algo, notara que existía!

Se quedó allí, observando aquel ojo totalmente blanco y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a perderse en su intensidad apenas notando como este empezaba a brillar con fuerza mientras sus propios orbes azules hacían lo mismo – **Ya veo** – escucho una voz algo ronca y sobre todo profunda que suponía venia de aquel ser, se mantuvo firme ante él, pues sabía que aun si tratara de escapar sería inútil huir de "eso", no sabía dónde estaba y mucho menos sabia como salir, no tenía escapatoria por lo que su destino giraba en torno a la criatura que desde hace unos instantes parecía perdida

– **(¿Estoy despierto? No es posible que este despierto, ¡no hay manera de que este despierto!... a menos que**) – la silueta apenas apreciable se movía y sin advertirlo el pequeño rubio tenía dos enormes ojos blancos observándolo fijamente, o por algún motivo podía sentir que lo observaban ya que no presentaban pupila apreciable – ¿**Cuál es tu nombre? **– pregunto, así nada mes y extrañamente el niño le respondió – Naruto – la criatura se sorprendió un poco, ¿el niño no le tenía miedo?, o era muy valiente o muy idiota y por lo que había visto no era esa última, tal vez se relacionaba con lo último que le paso

– **Así que no me temes, eres muy valiente ¿o haz perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo?** – El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las directas palabras de la criatura quien parecía penetrar su cuerpo con esos ojos - ¿A qué te refieres? – parecía que con esas palabras cualquier estupor o pavor que habitara dentro del cuerpo del joven Uzumaki se hubiese desvanecido, tratando de entender que estaba pasando – **Es muy sencillo, con todo lo que te acaba de ocurrir, no dudo que pienses que ya no vales nada, es entendible** – el ojiazul tuvo una mirada de extrañeza plasmada en su cara, preguntándose cómo diablos esta cosa frente a él sabia tanto

– **Tu mente** – respondió a la pregunta no formulada sacando un "eh" del niño – **Acabo de leer tu mente, todo lo que te ha pasado, las emociones, el rechazo, la decepción, en pocas palabras he visto toda tu vida con solo observar tus ojos; ahora dime, ¿me equivoco?** – en la boca del chico se formó una "O" de sorpresa e internamente se preguntaba frente a que rayos estaba que era capaz de leer la mente entera con una solo mirada, después de eso se quedó pensativo un rato y lentamente bajo su mirada

– Mi vida… ya no tiene un propósito – hablo finalmente con un tono bajo ganándose la atención de la colosal criatura - Ya no tengo nada, mi propia familia me olvido y se encargó de hacer pedazos mis esperanzas , y por si fuera poco acabo de enterarme de que nii-san, la única persona en notar mi existencia, está muerto; es como si la vida me estuviera diciendo que no valgo en este mundo, pero… – el pequeño apretó sus dientes junto a sus puños atrayendo todavía más a la criatura, curiosa de lo que le diría el joven - … sabes que, ¡a la mierda!, me importa una reverenda mierda lo que la vida trate de decirme – por un momento podría haber jurado que aquellos blancos orbes que se encontraban frente a él se ensancharon un poco – Nii-san vio algo en mí que era especial, igual que Aniki, no importa que este muerto, no me importa que mi familia me deje olvidado, no voy a dejar que eso que Shi… no, que mi hermano vio se desperdicie, así tenga que arrastrarme con uñas y dientes, tenga lo que tenga que hacer para salir de este lugar, voy a volver y a enseñarle la vida que no hay nada que pueda frenarme, ¡que no hay nada que pueda frenar a Uzumaki Naruto! – termino eufórico, respirando agitado pero por sobre todo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, ¡eso era! No iba a permitir que las esperanzas que su hermano puso en él se desperdiciaran.

Sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas por las enormes carcajadas de la criatura las cuales hacían temblar el lugar por completo provocando su tropiezo, quedando arrodillado frente a aquel ser – **Jajajaja tienes agallas y determinación** **eso me gusta, niño, haz pasado la prueba** – el Uzumaki se quedó con una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa indescriptibles solo rebasadas por una incógnita en su cabeza, ¡¿de qué puta prueba estaba hablando?! – ¿De qué hablas? – expresó su duda deteniendo nuevamente las risas que salían de esa rara figura quien volteo a ver lo una vez más – **Esa es fácil, me has demostrado ser digno de mis enseñanzas, no es casualidad que hallas podido despertarme, sabes, mi despertar no sucede desde hace siglos** – Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante tales palabras ¡¿siglos?! Que rayos era lo que estaba allí

-**Bien ¿estás listo?** - la criatura empezó a moverse retirando cualquier cosa de su cuerpo que no debiera estar allí, preparándose para partir – ¿Para qué? – Cuestiono dudoso aunque en su mente ya se formulaba la posible respuesta – **Para irnos, por supuesto, ¿crees que el entrenamiento podría hacerse en un lugar como este? Necesitamos lugares amplios sin mencionar que necesito moverme un poco, este lugar es demasiado acogedor si me entiendes **– expreso el colosal ente refiriéndose a lo pequeño que era el lugar, al menos para él, al tiempo que el chico aun procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido; sus sueños se hicieron trizas, su hermano murió, su otro hermano actuaba de forma extraña, corrió hasta quien sabe dónde y se encontró con una criatura que con solo ver su silueta sabía que era gigantesca, esta leyó su mente y después de descubrir que podía seguir adelante le sale de la nada con que es apto para su entrenamiento; en definitiva ese sería un día para recordar por siempre

Quería objetar algo, encontrar una razón para negar pero realmente no le quedaba nada solo Itachi-aniki y esperanzas que no llegarían a cumplirse. En cuanto estaba a punto de decir algo fue cayado por "eso" – **Mira, sé que tratas de encontrar algo, una excusa o cualquier cosa, te comprendo, acabas de conocerme hace ni diez minutos y yo te propongo llevarte lejos de este lugar, si quieres puedo…** - detuvo sus palabras al ver como el rubio levantaba su mano expresándole que parara – No, está bien, iré contigo – okey, ahora era el turno del ente para sorprenderse, ¿Cómo el chico le decía que si sin vacilar? - Pensé algo que pudiera retenerme aquí, pero, no hay nada, solo queda Itachi y algo me dice que no será por mucho – era la verdad, algo en su interior le decía que incluso el poderoso prodigio de los Uchiha terminaría su estancia en Konoha de alguna manera y una vez que eso pasara se quedaría completamente solo, sin nadie a su lado - ¿Qué puedo perder? A decir verdad esto me recuerda cuando me encontré con nii-san y si eso fue para bien, no me explico cómo esto podría afectarme; de alguna manera sé que puedo confiar en ti… seas lo que seas – expreso alegre, sin saberlo le dejo en claro algo al ente que lo observaba feliz, le dejo en claro que ese no era un niño cualquiera y que realmente hizo la elección correcta

-**En ese caso solo debes hacer algo antes de irnos** – Naruto se puso de pie, firme, con una nueva convicción en su corazón – **Veras, puede que esos humanos a los que llamas familia no se den cuenta de tu existencia, pero sí de la nada desapareces tarde o temprano lo harán y eso será un gran escándalo de un modo u otro, por eso debes hacer lo siguiente** – los siguientes minutos el ojiazul se dedicó a escuchar atentamente las indicaciones que le eran dictadas para que no se le escapara detalle alguno. Una vez terminadas las instrucciones se le dio una prórroga por lo que tenía que estar allí una vez más antes de la media noche del día siguiente.

La entidad le dio también las indicaciones de cómo salir, ir a la aldea y volver, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la forma en que sabía aquello pero para esas alturas honestamente ya le valía un comino

Regreso a la aldea ya entrada la noche, paso toda Konoha sin que alguien se diese cuenta, entro a su casa e inmediatamente a su pequeña y desolada habitación, donde quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro

Se levantó algo temprano, tomo una hoja junto a una pluma y empezó a escribir cosa que le llevo una buena cantidad de tiempo después de todo no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente. Termino su escritura, la doblo y la metió en un sobre anotando algo en el mismo. Después solo quedaba algo por hacer

El día transcurrió y Naruto hizo todo lo que ese ser le pidió que hiciera, todo al pie de la letra sin excepción alguna, de hecho una vez que termino todo sonrió dándose cuenta al fin de la magnífica idea que era, si perfecta e increíble para ser tan sencilla

Una vez terminado, junto sus pocas pertenencias en una mochila: ropa que se compró tomando dinero de sus Minato y de Kushina, algunos pergaminos que le regalo Shisui en su últimos cumpleaños y unos libros cortesía de Itachi junto a un pequeño kit ninja básico, nada muy peligroso pues solo era papel ninja con tinta, hilo especial, algunos ungüentos básicos, un kunai y un shuriken; poco pero atesorado en su corazón

Una vez que todo quedo en orden salió de su casa en dirección al barrio Uchiha, donde dejo el sobre con la carta que escribió en la mañana; colándola por la ventana del cuarto que sabía pertenecía a la única persona que valoraba en ese lugar

Una vez terminado absolutamente todo, se dispuso a salir de la aldea dando una última mirada en dirección al monte Hokage y sonrió desafiantemente elevando su puño al aire con una sola idea en la cabeza "los superare a todos, sin importar que"

Y así fue como llegamos a los hechos actuales donde por encima del dolor del pequeño y olvidado Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, se alzaba el deseo de superación; el deseo de darle un futuro a la esperanza de la persona que más quiso en el mundo.

Llego a las afueras de aquella cueva, y se mantuvo esperando algunos minutos ya que todavía no era media noche. Cuando por fin la luna llego a su punto más alto donde brillaba con toda intensidad los enormes ojos blancos fueron visibles nuevamente fuera de la cueva – **¿Estás listo?, aun puedes retractarte si lo deseas** – pregunto dándole una última oportunidad de volver, recibiendo solo una rotunda negación a cambio – ¿Quién crees que soy? No retrocedo ni huyo, ese es mi camino – respondió con una desafiante sonrisa en su rostro y provocando una vez más las risas del ser el cual se movía en dirección a la salida

– Solo una cosa antes, ¿me podrías decir que eres o por lo menos tu nombre? – cuestiono el chico queriendo saber más de la criatura con la que estaba por irse, después de todo sabia por lo menos el nombre del Uchiha la vez que se conocieron - **¿Mi nombre? Bueno, me han llamado de muchas formas a través del tiempo, monstro, abominación, destructor, dios, criatura sagrada, señor del cielo, pero creo que tú puedes llamarme…**– los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobremanera una vez que la entidad salió por completo de la cueva.

En toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez eran decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parecía ser bastante suave. Poseía una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y ojos relativamente pequeños y blancos. Su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo existía una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. En su espalda se encontraban unas enormes alas con placas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que le recordaba a las plumas de un pájaro. Por último, su gran cola se dividía en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecían, y asumían un aspecto de doble aguijón terminando con su aspecto. No lo podía creer eso era…

-**… Acnologia, Mokushiroku no Kokuryū (Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis) y que soy, creo que queda claro **-

¡Un dragón!, ¡estaba en la presencia de un verdadero dragón!, como aquellos que se encontraban en el libro de leyendas que Shisui le leía antes de dormir, pero esto no era ningún dibujo ni ninguna leyenda. Una vez que termino su asombro y seguía contemplando a tan magnifico ser su sonrisa socarrona solo pudieron ensancharse más de ser eso posible, se acababa de dar cuenta de que no podía tener más suerte en todo el mundo

El denominado dragón del apocalipsis desplego sus enormes alas eclipsando por completo la luna y antes de siquiera decir algo, Naruto fue tomado suavemente por la criatura y llevado a la parte superior de su cabeza

Se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo una vez que Acnologia batió sus alas despegando del suelo, elevándose a gran velocidad y en cuestión de instantes ya se encontraba surcando los cielos mientras el rubio quedo pasmado por la belleza que observaba en el mundo debajo suyo, sin saber lo que pasaba en todos lados

En las cinco grandes naciones, dentro de sus respectivas torres, los kage miraban al cielo sin dar crédito a lo que veían, un enorme dragón negro eclipsaba la luna moviendo impasible sus alas, no era posible, es como si lo hubieran sacado de algún cuento de hadas mas no era así, realmente era un dragón el que surcaba la bóveda celeste sin una dirección clara, como si solo denotara el hecho que había vuelto al mundo. Y sin saberlo, no eran los únicos que observaban ese evento, aquel que marcaría la historia misma

En una zona boscosa, llena de árboles y con un curioso cielo rojo se encontraba un impresionante castillo, enorme para cualquiera que la viera ya que era visible en cualquier parte del bosque sin importar donde se encontraran. Dentro de la misma, sentado en un imponente trono situado en un balcón, un hombre de larga cabellera roja-escarlata volteaba su vista al cielo, ensanchando sus ojos sin creer lo que contemplaba – Lucifer-sama, Lucifer-sama – escucho los gritos de unos hombres quienes llegaron agitados al balcón – Lucifer-sama, en el cielo… - fueron callados por la mano en señal de alto que les dio el hombre pelirrojo quien seguía con la vista al colosal ser – A regresado – murmuro intrigando a los presentes qué no sabían que responder ante tales palabras, del mismo modo en ese mismo plano existían otros tres seres que veían la misma escena, intrigados por saber el destino del todo una vez que él había despertado

Del mismo modo, en algún lugar rodeado de esponjosas e interminables nubes, un grupo de entidades dirigían su mirada al plano terrenal sin quitar los ojos del enorme ser de forma reptiliana que se abría paso por el cielo, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora que "él" aparecía una vez mas

Desde la misma tierra, un joven de ojos plateados miraba desinteresadamente el evento que llamaba la atención de todos en la plaza con una mueca algo disgustada al ver su plato vacío, esperando si en algún momento próximo le traerían su plato. En otro lugar de la misma tierra, un hombre observaba igualmente el cielo sonriendo de forma un tanto espeluznante, mostrando sus dientes de forma divertida, mientras sus ojos brillaban al saber que una vez más "él" estaba surcando su cielo

De esa forma fue como en la tierra, el cielo y el inframundo, se presenció aquel fenómeno que marcaría la historia, el día en el que la luna fue cubierta por un gigantesco dragón negro quien volvía una vez más al mundo y en su cabeza llevaba a su futuro, quien en esos momentos caía vencido por el sueño, sin saber que todos esos eventos desencadenarían el cambio total de todo; pues el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis había surgido una vez más y esta vez llevaba consigo un heredero

* * *

Y Corte, ¡a que no se esperaban eso, eh!

Escríbanme, ¿qué opinan?

De una vez aclaro, será un multicrossover y, si, será un harem también

La verdad es que le di muchas vueltas al asunto, la idea estaba por completo en mi cabeza desde largo tiempo atrás, equiparable al tiempo que llevaba ideando Yamigakure solo que no podía escribir esta historia, por algún motivo no podía escribir lo que quería y precisamente antier que nos entregaron la otra computadora, después de que mi hermano rompiera el disco duro (no tenía nada importante en esta, todo está o estaba en otra más pequeña pero por diversos motivos pase a usar la computadora nueva dejando la antigua a mi hermano con la esperanza de que no le rompa nada) Por alguna extraña razón la inspiración invadió mi ser y en el transcurso del día termine este grandioso prólogo de una vez por todas

De forma lamentable (parece que tengo malas noticias casi todo el tiempo) no sé cuánto tarde en publicar un siguiente capítulo de esta historia ya que estoy ocupado por las dos semanas de exámenes finales, si bien exente muchos quedan los más difíciles y estoy con el temor de irme a un extra en Geometría

Creo que si las cosas van bien, para el siguiente capítulo seguiré el camino de Sekishiki y le pondré un opening al fic, quien sabe es solo una posibilidad que me plantee después de leer las últimas actualizaciones de Paradox Nialum-sempai

Por cierto, si me es posible, publicare el siguiente capítulo de Yamigakure esta semana pero no prometo nada

Por otro lado, díganme como les pareció, es bueno, malo, comenten por favor díganme si tiene futuro o no; escríbanme si les pareció bien lo de Shisui o apuesto que no se esperaban lo de Acnologia o lo del cielo e infierno, eso fue un bum en mis ideas y me encanto no se a ustedes pero a mi si

Ya saben, mándenme apoyo, recomendaciones, ideas, OC, cualquier cosa es aceptada, excepto comentarios destructivos, esos serán ignorados a menos que Inner quiera usar la bazooca

Y sin más me despido antes de que Inner venga a molestar con alguna estupidez…_ ¡Te escuche!_... Ven, llega en el peor momento, pero ya que; nos vemos y se cuidan

¡Deséenme suerte que la necesitare!

P.D: Si desean ver las apariencias de los hermanos de Naruto, estarán en mi biografía de perfil, siéntanse libres de verlas


End file.
